Teenage Calvin and Hobbes
by Calvinseviltwin85
Summary: New chapter, and it looks like the gang's in new york for a while. Now, what's missing?
1. Part One: Grounded

Teenage Calvin And Hobbes  
  
Foreword: This is inspired by my 'Teenage Calvin and Hobbes Art', which depicts the two as teenagers.   
  
Calvin looked about as he flopped down on his black covered bed. It had been a typical day at school. Well as typical as possible. A lot had changed over the years. Moe had been sent to a Juvenal detention center, Susie has looking kind of... 'Hot' and Calvin and begun to learn how to play guitar. Of course the amplifiers were a different problem.  
  
"So what's on the Saturday agenda?" asked Hobbes as he lay on Calvin's bed.  
  
"Nothing, except a Campsite Boulevard rehearsal," he relied finally taking of his PJs and putting on baggy black jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Oooh driving your parents crazy then?" Hobbes said excitedly.  
  
"Indeed Hobbes, indeed," Calvin replied slowly.  
  
"CAAAAALVIN! BREAKFAAAAST!" his mom hollered.  
  
"Right. C'mon Hobbes, before mom has a cow," grumbled Calvin and he stomped down the steps.  
  
"Does she have to have a cow? Why can't she have a tiger instead?" asked Hobbes as he followed Calvin.  
  
"Oh shut up," Calvin retorted grabbing a cinnamon roll from the counter and went out into the garage to get his skateboard.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit down?" asked his mother.  
  
"Can't I promised the guys I'd be at the skate park by 10!" he said.  
  
"WEAR YOUR HELMET!" his mother shouted throwing his flamed skate helmet at him. Hobbes went along for the ride.  
  
Calvin arrived at the skate park within 10 minutes and went right into the bowl. Hobbes sat at the edge, careful not to embarrass Calvin in front of all his friends, like Toby or his now girlfriend, Susie. Ironically Susie was popular, and no one knew why she dated Calvin, not even her.   
  
After 2 hours of serious 'shredding' Calvin grabbed Hobbes and headed home for band rehearsal. Calvin was lead guitar and Tony now played bass. Susie happily fronted the band as lead singer, and Candace banged it out on drums. (Candace was going out with Toby.)  
  
"Alright people let's start," Susie demanded as Calvin fixed everyone's amplifiers.  
  
"Let's kick off with Transmogify would ya?" Calvin said in a manner that was more of a demand then a request.  
  
"Alright... let's rock," Toby grinned as Susie struck the first note. Hobbes listened, interested in the music.  
  
Susie sang in a sweet rock voice, but Calvin had turned all the amps way up. The entire house shook like a leaf.  
  
"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" bellowed Calvin's father as he rushed out into the garage. Everyone stopped abruptly.  
  
"Been nice knowing ya dude," whispered Toby.  
  
"WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? BREAK THE HOUSE DOWN?" continued his father," EVERYONE BUT CALVIN GO HOME NOW!"  
  
"Eeeep," Calvin thought to himself.  
  
Everyone packed up and left quickly. Calvin's father had looked at his son with the utmost disgust.   
  
"You are grounded for 3 months young man. No dates, no TV, no phone, no computer, and NO BAND."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! NO!" Calvin shot back.  
  
"You want to make that punishment longer?"  
  
"No..." Calvin sighed as he trudged up to his room with Hobbes.  
  
"Thank goodness tigers don't age," Hobbes said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Calvin sneered.  
  
End. 


	2. Part Two: Life, Love, Tigers, and Insani...

Chapter Two: Life, Love, Tigers, and Insanity  
  
Three horrible months has grinded away, and Calvin looked as pale as a vampire.  
  
"You look horrible," said Hobbes dryly.  
  
"IF you couldn't watch 'Jackass' for three months you'd look this horrible," Calvin replied as he trudged down the steps. It was another dreary December Sunday. Today his punishment was lifted.  
  
"Well Calvin your character has greatly grown these past three months! I'm really proud of you young man!" his father grinned.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Can I go now? I need to go be insane," Calvin muttered.  
  
"Fine," his father sighed.  
  
Calvin then put on his snow gear (two hoodys) and ran outside into the crisp clean snow.  
  
"Try not to make snow goons again would ya?" Hobbes groaned recalling the bad experience.  
  
"Oh shut up you sissy!" he grumbled and made a snowball. "Here comes Susie! HIDE!"  
  
"I see you Calvin! Don't even think about doing what I know your going to do!" she shouted, "But boy am I glad to see you!" she cried leaping atop Calvin. Toby walked by and got in on the action.  
  
"DOG PILE ON THE RABBIT!" he screamed leaping atop his friend.  
  
"Good grief you two get off me!" he said. "Can't.. breathe.."  
  
Ass the two were about to get off Candace leapt atop them all. "WELCOME BACK CALVIN!"  
  
"I'm loved. truly now GET OFF!" he yelled. Everyone obeyed.  
  
"Now what?" asked Toby/  
  
"LET"S MAKE SNOW GOONS!" Calvin declared.  
  
"Oh no." groaned Hobbes and Susie.  
  
"Come you wimps!" Calvin said excitedly making a two-headed snowman.  
  
Toby joined in until they had about 20 snow goons in the front yard. Calvin took the precaution of freezing them before hand.  
  
"Now they'll be chronologically frozen so they'll be here 'till July!" he said proudly.  
  
Hobbes just shook his head sadly. Calvin then said something rather profound.  
  
"If suffering builds character then my character must be pretty damn tall."  
  
"I'll agree with that," Susie said giving Calvin a noogie.  
  
"HEY! Get off Susie."  
  
Hobbes chuckled, "Life, Love, Tigers, and Insanity."  
  
Calvin then began to pelt everyone with snowballs, and was chased by an angry mob.  
  
"YOU"LL NEVER LEARN CALVIN!" Susie said as she pelted him back.  
  
And Calvin ran.  
  
Note: I doubt I'll write another part to his but hey, you never know. ( 


	3. Part 3: Screw College Its Time to Rock t...

Part 3: Screw, College, its Time to Rock the World!  
  
Many years later somehow the four kids found themselves at California School of The Arts under a scholarship for their musical abilities. Susie and Calvin were torn between classes, rehearsals, and on many occasions, sneaking into Disneyland. However, the music of their garage band became big news on campus, and soon they were on their way to rock star status, beginning with a worldwide tour. The first country erm victim? The US of A.  
  
And so they released their premier album, "Do Not Feed The Tiger" featuring the hit singles "Transmorphify" and "About a Tiger." However, tension was rising on the tour bus.  
  
"Calvin would you quit talking to Hobbes?" snapped Susie irritably as the sights of New York City passed by the windows.  
  
"Make me potty head," he retorted.  
  
"Hey you two... we got a huge concert tonight that's being TELEVISED, let's try to keep calm," said a rather frantic Toby.  
  
"He's right you guys. Let's save tensions for after the concert a'right?" Candace added.  
  
"Hmph," Calvin and Susie replied. Calvin stormed into his room on the bus.  
  
"Rough day buddy?" Hobbes questioned.  
  
"If half the world was watching you tonight you'd have a rough day too."  
  
"Ouch. Listen you NEED to relax. I mean you guys only have an hour and a half to fill. Make it.... Fun. Make it something never to be forgotten," Hobbes said. Calvin ran for a piece of paper.  
  
"That's it! Perfect!" Calvin cried as he scribbled down lyrics.  
  
After a grueling hour of thinking Calvin had wrote a song called "Into the Jungle". He showed it to his group mates and they all enjoyed it, but had problems hitting the right tone.  
  
"Kind of dark then?" questioned Toby.  
  
"More like suspense... like you're right there in the jungle," Calvin replied.  
  
"Like the Jaws theme then?" asked Susie.  
  
"YES! Exactly!" Calvin replied.  
  
The gang unloaded the bus as they arrived at Madison Square Garden and got down to rehearsing "Into the Jungle" as quickly as possible. It was 3 hours to show time. This show could make or break their careers.  
  
*Dramatic music*  
  
(Incase you're wondering what I think teenage Calvin looks like go to  
http://www.boomspeed.com/thezenmaster/teenagecalvin.JPG) 


	4. Part 4: Drunk in the mist

Part 4: Calvin + Beer=Trouble  
  
It was an hour till show time and everyone was fueling up on food for energy. For Calvin this meant getting some beer into his system, as he had turned 21 a month ago.  
  
However, Calvin had a nasty habit of getting over-drunk, and that wasn't pretty. The last time it had happened he was in the bathroom for 12 hours. No one had bothered watching him until he walked into the refreshments table.  
  
"Oh no, not tonight. ANY night but tonight," moaned Susie as soon as they knew their friend was drunk.  
  
"Calvin! CALVIN! CALVIN!" Toby yelled into his friends face. Calvin just barfed on him.  
  
"Ew," Candace commented wrinkling her brow.  
  
"We have bigger problems people!" Susie said frantically. "Calvin's the only one who knows how to sing half these songs and the ONLY one who can play guitar! This concert is dead."  
  
"Not necessarily," Toby grinned slyly.  
  
"Come on Toby be logical for once," grumbled Candace.  
  
"I am. Susie, go get me a slice of chocolate cake NOW!" Toby instructed.  
  
"I don't see what good this is going to do but ok," Susie commented and returned with a slice of chocolate cake on a paper plate.  
  
"Now watch and learn," Toby laughed smashing Calvin's head into the cake. A few moments passed.  
  
"TOBY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" thundered a now sober Calvin.  
  
"You were drunk Calvin," Susie said, impressed by Toby's method.  
  
"Great, now we got a show to do," Calvin said picking up his black fender and Hobbes.  
  
"Why are you bringing your stuffed tiger on stage?" Candace asked.  
  
"He's my good luck charm," Calvin said walking over to his amps and plugging everything up.  
  
Everyone else did the same as Susie approached the microphone.  
  
"HELLLOOOOOO NEW YORK CITTTTTTTTY!" she shouted into the microphone. The crowd's roar was deafening.  
  
"Susie, shut up and start the first song already!" Calvin said into his microphone.  
  
"Oh put a sock in it Calvin! But we will start with a NEW song none of you guys have ever heard! Infact, Calvin just wrote it. It's called "Into the Jungle" and well, let's rock!" Susie grinned cheerfully as Candace began to play the slow rhythm on the drums. Calvin and Toby played along as Susie began to open her mouth.  
  
It was do or die time for the band.   
  
Megz: Now let's see how this should turn out! It's up to the readers to deicide. Should the band succeed or fall? Vote now in the review section. 


	5. Part 5: Break in on the Bus

Part 5: Break in on the Bus.  
  
As the concert continued until everyone attempted to leap atop the concert stage, a sinister, familiar shadow snuck onto the tour bus.  
  
"Heeh heeh, Twinkie won't know what hit him," smirked a large Moe who was now 27. Slowly the big bully from childhood snuck onto the bus.  
"Hmm.." Calvin said into his microphone. "Susie, can I take the mic for a minute? Toby and I have something special planned."  
  
"Um... ok Calvin," Susie replied shocked. Calvin grinned at Toby.  
  
Toby began a slow rhythm on the bass and Calvin played along. The tune was all too familiar. The two had done a cover version of American Pie. Susie was shocked.  
  
"A long long time ago   
I can still remember how  
That music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance,  
That I could make those people dance,  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while  
But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver,  
Bad news on the doorstep...  
I couldn't take one more step.  
I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside,  
The day the music died.  
So  
Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above, if the bible tells you so, and do you believe in rock n' roll, can music save your mortal soul and can you teach me how to dance real slow? Well I know that you're in love with him cuz I saw you dancin in the gym you both kicked off your shoes and I dig those rhythm and blues. I was a lonely teenage bronkin buck with a pink carnation and a pick up truck but I knew I was out of luck, the day, the music, died. I started singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.  
Now for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a rollin stone but that's not how it used to be, when the jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean and a voice that came from you and me, oh and while the king was looking down, the jester stole his thorny crown the courtroom was adjourned, no verdict was returned, and while Lenin read a book on Marx, the quartet practiced in the park and we sang dirges in the dark, the day, the music, died. We were singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die. Helter Skelter in a summer swelter the birds flew off with a fallout shelter, eight miles high and fallin fast, its the land that falled on the grass the players tried for a forward pass with the jester on the sidelines in a cast, now the half-time air was sweet perfume while the sergeants played a marching tune we all got up to dance oh but we never got the chance oh as the players tried to take the field the marching band refused to yield do you recall what was revealed, the day, the music, died. We started singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die. Oh and there we were all in one place, a generation lost in space with no time left to start again, so come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack Flash sat on a candle stick because fire is the devils only friend, oh and as I watched him on the stage, my hands were clinched in fists of rage, no angel born in hell could break that satan's spell and as the planes climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial right I saw satan laughing with delight, the day, the music, died. He was singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.I met a girl who sang the blues and I asked her for some happy news but she just smiled and turned away, I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before but the man there said the music wouldn't play and in the streets the children screamed, the lovers cried, and the poets dreamed but not a word was spoken, the church bells all were broken and the three men I admire most, the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they caught the last train for the coast, the day, the music, died, and they were singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.They were singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die."  
The crowd was wild with applause. Calvin and Toby bowed. This concert was to never be forgotten.   
  
Moe snickered as he clomped aboard the tour bus and give a wicked laugh and began to smash things about. He grabbed a few things, including Calvin's laptop, Mr. Bun, Candace's finest jewelry and Toby's glasses. He then fled.  
  
After the concert the foursome were so hyper it was scary. However as they boardered the tour bus, Susie let out a scream. The tour bus had been robbed.  
Note: Yes, this is my longest part ever! 


	6. Part 6: What's Missing?

Part 6: What's Missing?  
  
"Holy crap," Toby said in awe. "Who coulda done this?"  
"Let's find what's missing first," suggested Calvin, as he recalled when his house was broken into.  
"Good idea Cal..." Susie trailed off as she went into her room. "MR. BUN IS GONE! THE CREEPS TOOK MR. BUN!"  
"Good gravy my glasses are missing!" Toby added.  
"They took all my good jewelry!" wailed Candace.  
"My laptop's gone. Who did this?" demanded Calvin as Toby called the police on his cell phone.  
"Moe," Calvin muttered so low no one could hear him.  
  
  
Later that night the gang checked into a posh hotel. There was no way they were leaving New York now. Calvin shared a room with Susie.  
"Susie, if you want, you can sleep with Hobbes tonight. After all it looks like you need him more then I do now," Calvin whispered handing Susie his cherished friend.  
"T-thanks Calvin," Susie sniffled," I don't know what to say."  
"Then you don't gotta say a thing," he replied. "I hope they get my laptop back soon. There were personal files on there."  
"You know the tabloids are gonna have a field day tomorrow," Susie chuckled.  
"We'll be ready for 'em that's for sure. G'night Susie," Calvin said climbing into his bed.  
"Thanks Calvin. 'Night," Susie whispered cuddling up with Hobbes.  
  
Megz: Hmm, looks like Calvin's got a thing for Susie, and what's in those personal files exactly? And what's up with Toby and Candace? Well, you don't know, and sadly, neither do it. Until we meet again, please ask yourself the following.  
"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
"I think so Brain but if Jimmy cracks corn and no one cares, why does he keep doing it?"  
You know what, forget I ever said that -.- 


End file.
